Lost and Found
by fax4lyfe
Summary: It's a good thing I am such a fast sprinter, they will never catch up to me. I won every single one of my track meets. Everyone thought I could run inhumanly fast and guess what? They were right. Which is exactly why I'm running away. Right now I am running for my life. Too bad in a few minutes I'm going to black out and forget everything. And meet the sexiest guy EVER. FAX 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, thank you for clicking on this to read:) hope i dont disappoint anyone! READ & REVIEW love you guys**

Adrenaline courses through my whole body as I propel my way through the trees. It's a good thing I am such a good sprinter, they will never catch up to me. I won every single one of my track and cross country meets. Everyone thought I could run inhumanity fast and guess what? They were right. Which is exactly why I'm running away. But we will get to all that crap later. Right now I'm running for my life.

The dark forest was swallowing me whole. I was long gone now; at least a mile into the forrest. My backpack was slapping against my back as I hopped over roots and ducked under hanging branches. I started to slow down so I could figure out where I am and where to go. I need to find Dylan. He can help me. I put my hands on my knees, trying to quietly catch my breath.  
"Max!" I heard bounce from tree to tree.

Shit.

I stood up and ran to what I thought was the opposite direction of my mother's shouting. What I didn't see was the low tree branch. I hit it hard, scraping skin off my neck. I wanted to yell but held it in not wanting to give away my location.

I got back up only to trip over that same trees roots. Fuck. The ground is rushing up to me and now everything is black. Not the color but the true meaning of black, the absence of color- everything was just gone.

**tell me if ya liked it please and thank you. I have LOTS more written and i think its pretty good. so all it takes is just one person to say they liked it and i will do it for you! hahah just let me know how that was and ill update chapter 2 tonight! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy:)**

The next thing I knew, everything was white. What the…? I tried to move but… my hands are cuffed? What is going on? Oh shit, oh shit. I started to struggle against my restraints. I didn't see anything except the dark grey walls, white ceiling and the black door.

"Hello?!" I shouted.

'I'm right here," A deep voice said, "there's no need to yell."

I craned my neck to see a stranger sitting in a chair near me. He was wearing really dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He was pretty muscular looking. Not that I cared. I barely had any visible muscle and I could probably take him down in a heartbeat. He was holding a book. It was some James Patterson book I couldn't catch the title though as he set it down on the table next to him.

"Uh.. who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking. My neck was throbbing like crazy as was my head. What happened? I looked down at my body, which by the way was covered in blood and mud. I could only imagine the worst.

"My name is Nick. Who are you?"

I gaped at him. "You freaking kidnapped me and I'm supposed to tell you who I am?!" I was furious.

"I will explain everything.. just tell me your name and then I will uncuff you." He said calmly.

"Okay, my name is..." shit whats my name? "Uhhh..." I clenched my jaw,_what the heck? _Why can't I remember my own name?

"Just tell me your name. You can trust me."

"I don't know my name." I said dumbly. "I can't remember anything except I am an only child.. I think. Oh and I remember my parents' names I think."

He nodded, "You hit your head pretty hard last night." He came over and took off my cuffs. I sat up and realized how comfortable this bed is! Dang!

"How do you feel?" He asked, sitting on the bed by my feet. I pulled my legs in, and scooted away and shrugged.

"Listen, did I know you or something?"

He shrugged. "We never really spoke. I knew who you were but I'm not sure you ever noticed me."

"Oh."

"What do you remember from your accident?" He asked.

"What accident? The one that made me forget everything?"

He nodded.

I thought for a minute, "Nothing," I whispered, "I don't remember anything." Who am I? "What happened to me? "

He shrugged sadly, "All I know is you were sprinting through the woods and I saw you fall." He said, He looked over at me from his spot on the bed. "There was someone in the woods, calling 'Max', does that name ring a bell?" He asked hopefully.

I gasped, "That's me! My name is Maximum Ride."

**Comments? Questions? Anything that was unclear? Please I am open to any type of criticism! Review and tell me you loved it! (Or hated it)**

**Thanks everyone**


End file.
